Broken Mirror
by brittXblc
Summary: Rory, a single mom, finds herself in a horrible position: No job, no income and with a child. Alone, she finds herself back to Stars Hollow and when things seem to brighten, her life spirals in horrible directions she didn't even imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry I've been the worst author in Gilmore Girls history! School had be completely tighted up, and being that I was a student who hasn't had many good grades in the last six years, I didn't have all the time I thought I'd have to write stories. Now I'm no longer in school and have way more time on my hands.**

**Not sure how long this story will be but it's **_**not**_** a happy ending story.. Least not right away.**

**I'll update every few days so I can update my Degrassi fanfic as often. If you're into Degrassi, please give it a little r+r :]**

**Title: **Broken Mirror

**Characters: **Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes, Dean Forrester, Jess Mariano, and several other appearances by the regular television show cast. Then there's the characters I made up.

**Rating: T - **It may switch up. I'll change the rating if it does, and mention it.

**Summary: **Rory Gilmore, twenty-seven year old mother found herself in a horrible position: no job and with a kid. She had absolutely no money, and nowhere to go. Other than Stars Hollow, that is. All the stress is taking a big toll on Rory, and often makes her ill.

With the help of her coffee-addicted, free spirit mother, Lorelai, and her finance Luke Danes, Rory is able to pick up the pieces and finally provide a safe enviornment to let her daughter grow up. The financial issues are also in the clear.

When things finally start to look up, her life takes a spiral toll to places she didn't even expect!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or the cast. I own a few select characters, but if you're new to the GG world, go to IMDb and look up who the real characters are and then you'll know which I made up and which I'm using =). The events taken place in this story are fictional and does not/has not happened in the 'reality' of the television program, Gilmore Girls, or the lives of the characters they portray.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_'Welcome to Stars Hollow, the best kept secret of Connecticut since 1875' _I saw on the Stars Hollow town sign, on the side of the clean road.

I feel like I've been driving around in circles for three years straight. Maybe because I was? Always off to a new location, always in a brand new city.

I've secretly driven here quite a few times, my mother, completely unaware and oblivious to my being back in the area. I just needed a little sense of normality; and to know that she's still doing okay.  
I haven't actually spoken to her in six months, but on e-mail every few weeks. And you know how e-mails are: short, undescriptive and often, forgotten.

Since I haven't got a computer, I can only rely on the library computers, if where I'm staying has a library in town.

And then there's the story of Brodie, my baby girl. I enrolled her in a school, but had to take her out and put her in a new one. We went through this process numerous times, but eventually, I kept her in one school even if we moved again. There she slept, soundlessly still as I drove over the smooth pavement.

I had decided that this drive to Stars Hollow, I'd make a public appearance at the old Gilmore home. I decided I'd tell my mom what's been going on and how the financial debts have increased. I needed help. All I know is I can't let Brodie be ripped away from me. She was all I had and was the only source of light inside my soul these past few years.  
I never planned on asking my mother to help, or anyone for that matter. It was too embarrassing to beg for money, and let my family know that all the extra hardwork in school and extra education got me nowhere. If it wasn't bad enough that five years ago I got pregnant and my fiancee died shortly after Brodie was born, this was definetely a new stage of low for them.

I couldn't bare anymore disappointment. Just a few more blocks and I'll be home. My old home, I mean.

"Babe, wake up." I nudged Brodie's shoulder. "Brodie, honey, we're almost there."

"We are?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Two blocks, to be exact." I smiled, looking at her from the rearview mirror.

She smiled and clapped quickly. She always asked when she could see her grandma again, so she was extremely excited for this little reunion.

I turned the car off and took a long breath. Was I really doing this? Will she be ashamed of me?

I grabbed Brodie's hand and left all of our things in the car. Although she was excited, she was also nervous. I felt bad. Children shouldn't be nervous to see their grandmothers, but Brodie was. I should have visited as often as I'd like, but I didn't.

Whereas it normally took about 15 seconds for me to walk from the car to the front door, it took me about a full minute this time around.

Walking to this familiar door seemed like I was walking to meet my maker, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. But I knew I had to.

I made a few light knocks, and the longer she took to answer the door, the more nervous I felt.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I heard her yell through the loud music. I laughed. It was the Beach Boys. "Don't go away, please! Unless your my mother, a servant, George W. Bush, or the Easter Bunny, I promise I'll be right there!"

I missed this. I loved her weird sense of humor. Who else in the world would answer a door like that? Only Lorelai Gilmore.

I knew she hated people who couldn't stay patient, so I knocked faster, and louder this time.

"Hold your horsies, man. I'm coming, I'm coming." She opened the door at such a fast pace I'm surprised it didn't come off. "I'm here! Rory?"

"Hi mom." I couldn't seem to make good eye contact, so I just shifted my gaze to Brodie. I guess mom got the sense I was uncomfortabe, and she went straight to her granddaughter.

"And who might this adorable little creature be? May I add, you appear to need a coffee indulgence, which I can excellently help in." she tickled her stomach.

"Grandma, it's Brodie! Silly." Brodie laughed.

"My Brodie? It can't be. Brodie was such a pretty girl." Mom teased.

"Grandma! That wasn't very nice. I'm a five year old woman now, and I'm prettyful!"

"Yes, you are beautiful. Five, my gosh, where have I been all this time? You're so big." Brodie hugged her grandma, and I still stood, looking more awkward then ever.

"Rory, why don't you come in? Make yourselves more comfortable."

"Okay. Thanks" I mumbled.

I walked past her and went straight for the couch. Brodie climbed ontop of my lap and buried her face in my neck. The temperature change could have taken a huge effect on her; going from North Carolina straight to Connecticut can be much considering it's about thirty degrees colder here.

Mom went to the kitchen and made some coffee and brought me a few cookies to give to Brodie. She hadn't had much sleep and her nap in the car was bad so she fell asleep before the coffee was even poured in the glasses.

I set her on the couch and put three blankets over her, tucking them in under both of her sides. I couldn't help but to be curious to see my old bedroom. Quietly, I walked passed my mom and stood in my old room's doorway. A lot of my old posters were still hung up but there were a lot of heavily-filled boxes on the bed and the floor. Scribbled pages in notebooks were torn and thrown at the corner of the dresser, and all my old books were gone with the exception of Jess's first book. I remember the memory so well. I was so proud of him for his accomplishments. I moved his book and got a glimpse of the cover to one of Ernest Hemingway's books. How in the world did this get here? I could have sworn I put all of my Hemingway book's in a box, taped up and put in a corner of the garage. Strange! Hemingway is here to haunt me.

"Oh hey! There you are. Coffee's done" Mom smiled

I grabbed the steaming cup with a nod and a smile.

We sat at the table in the kitchen, awkwardly silent. I noticed the newspaper clippings, and the pages that were highlighted in yellow.

"Those are Luke's. He wants to buy a dog."

"Luke? The man who hates all animals because they're dirty, smelly, and whatever other dumb reason you has?" I asked, astonished.

"The one and only. Paul Anka over here made him love dogs." she smiled, petting Paul Anka's head.

"Mom. I need to talk to you. I feel horrible for doing this but I need help. I think it's evident I need help." I sipped the coffee. She looked at me, serious expression and all. "Okay. For the past year mainly, my finances have failed. I've been moving from hotel to hotel. If I've been lucky, a friend would pay for an apartment temporarilly but of course, the kerword is temporary. I can't keep moving - I feel like I'm a criminal. Almost like I'm running away from the law." I signed, tears beginning to form. "Like I'm running from myself."

Mom rushed to my side and put her arms around me. She pulled my face to level with hers. "You listen to me, Rory. You should have come to me for help. I would have helped you in an insant. Luke, too. You have people who love you."

"But I was afraid you'd be ashamed of me. That you would no longer love me, or see me as a successfully independant person."

"Well, honey, right now, nobody but those rich and Paris Hilton are successful. Almost half the country is in your exact position. I'm only happy you finally came to me before things got really, really bad. You weren't on the streets were you?"

It took me a few seconds to answer her question. "Yes. But not long. It was only in between finding a different hotel. Brodie was safe and warm. It wasn't like living on a corner or something. I swear!"

Mom wept a little, but stopped. "You'll stay with me and Luke. We'll help you, and Brodie."

I smiled and let her hold me. This will take a lot of work.

________________________________________________________________________

**Please read and review! I'll try to type the second chapter tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks ****Swtcheeks**** for the review. - Yes, I know there is probably a lot of things a reader might think and want to ask after reading this first chapter, but I do plan to answer all of them along the way =)  
Thanks to ****Curley-Q****, also! For a whole year (The day after Christmas to the following December, my dad was out of work and it was horrible. My mom doesn't make much. I got the whole 'financial crisis' idea from that.) It really is sad for all of the people who are going through this.  
Thanks to ****JoPoGirlsKickAss**** - Yes, a pairing is in the works =) Luke and Lorelai are the first known pair and there will be another one along the way with Rory.  
Also thanks to those who have put this story on their alerts. I'm glad people are reading it!  
I planned on having this uploaded yesterday but something came up. **

**  
Title: **Broken Mirror

**Characters: **Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes, Dean Forrester, Jess Mariano, and several other appearances by the regular television show cast. Then there's the characters I made up.

**Rating: T - **It may switch up. I'll change the rating if it does, and mention it.

**Summary: **Rory Gilmore, twenty-seven year old mother found herself in a horrible position: no job and with a kid. She had absolutely no money, and nowhere to go. Other than Stars Hollow, that is. All the stress is taking a big toll on Rory, and often makes her ill.

With the help of her coffee-addicted, free spirit mother, Lorelai, and her fiance Luke Danes, Rory is able to pick up the pieces and finally provide a safe enviornment to let her daughter grow up. The financial issues are also in the clear.

When things finally start to look up, her life takes a spiral toll to places she didn't even expect!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or the cast. I own a few select characters, but if you're new to the GG world, go to IMDb and look up who the real characters are and then you'll know which I made up and which I'm using =). The events taken place in this story are fictional and does not/has not happened in the 'reality' of the television program, Gilmore Girls, or the lives of the characters they portray.

_________________________________________________________________

I was pacing around the livingroom trying to find a single thought to focus on. i knew I had to get a job. This time, one that will last, not just a lame job for quick cash.  
I also knew once I was on my feet, I'd pay rent to live with mom and Luke. It wouldn't be fair to live here for free. Then after that, my own home. A small one, of course. No sense in having a hundred bedrooms, fifteen bathrooms, and all of the unusual luxeries. What's with people having fifteen bathrroms, anyway? Most families aren't like the one in Home Alone.  
Yes, humor! Finally I found a bit of humor left in me. I laughed again. Home Alone. Could you imagine being the mother of so many children? I asked myself ridiculous questions as these sometimes, to keep myself aware that people do have it worse off than I do.

"Rory?" Mom voice startled me. I think I may have even leaped in the air for a moment. "Honey, what are you doing up so late? It's almost five in the morning."

"Mom, it's not late. It's actually considered early, you only convinced me it was late because early to you is eleven."

"Sweets, as much as I'd like to come up with my arguement, it's too early in the morning for this."

I smiled in defeat."Ah ha! Early! I was right."

Mom just smiled and went to the kitchen. She was making coffee. "Rory, want some Joe?"

"Joe? No thanks! Coffee, on the other hand, absolutely." I walked in the kitchen and sat at a vacant chair. "Since when do you make coffee? Don't you go to Luke's for that?"

"Yes, but Luke is here, still. He won't be open for another hour."

"Yes, however, you and Luke are a couple. As in married!" I said in a very 'duh'-like tone. "If he doesn't give you special rights and access, then what's the point?"

"Oh I get special rights. And plenty of access." She smiled devilishly.

I think my indulgence for coffee went away. "Eww! Please do not go there. Don't describe anything that may give me nightmares."

We both laughed and sat comfortably in silence. I read the paper, which unfortunetly was an old copy. I wanted to read the latest and freshest news. It's been a long time since I could just sit happily, drink a hot cup of coffee and read the morning paper. Now I understand why Brodie calls me Mrs. Oldie-Pants.  
As I flipped the page, Luke walked in the kitchen in a t-shirt and boxers. Immediately after the millisecond of boxers and Luke flashed in my mind, I covered my face with the paper.

"Luke, you know we have guests!" Lorelai laughed.

"It's not like I'm naked, Lorelai. I need some breakfast before I go to the diner for the early shipments." Luke hugged me, and although it was uncomfortable seeing Luke half dressed, I hugged him back. I truely did miss him, just as much as I missed my mother. It was nice feeling like I was apart of a full, real family for once.

"Luke.. I was wondering, do you have any extra spots available for work?" I couldn't believe I asked that. It just came out with no thought beforehand.

"Uh, yeah, sure Rory. For you?"

I thought, 'well duh, Lukas!' "Yes. I just need to get a job to help pay the rent. And I'll find another job to save up money."

"Rory, you know we are fine. You do not have to contribute to the rent." mom cut in.

"At least let me pay a utility or two. It's not fair that I'm twenty-seven and I'm living at home for free. I can't pay right away but I promise after a month or so, I'll contribute to something."

"Rory, if I let you pay a utility I'd feel pretty lousy. A mother can't just make her child pay for the rent after she's been without money for so long."

"Mom, a ton of kids pay their parents rent."

"Yes, but their kids, Rory. Kids. You're an adult. You know what it's like paying bills on time. Parents do that to their children because it helps teach them reponsibility."

I sighed. She wasn't going to let me just help out, was she? I'll save my pennies, and try to find a place to live within the next two years. That's my goal if she doesn't let me help pay the rent. I know paying the rent wasn't a big deal to her but it was to me. I felt like I couldn't do anything on my own, at this point. I have to work for my step-father at his diner and then find some other job and work my way back up. I was pretty nervous and scared to do this.  
My first major job was at a local paper. It went great. I covered local events such as plays, and concerts. I'd review those and people who read my articles would write to the paper and request that I do more. I was one of the only journalists who was honest. Most writers are somewhat honest, but fully? No. Eventually I was requested to have my own column, and my boss thought that it was a fantastic idea.  
I decided to have an advice column, while still managing my regular journalism. It was a complete hit, most of the time.  
I worked at that paper for five years, and in the time, I became an interviewer. I got to travel all around the United States, and after I proved I could do that, I was able to travel to exotic, beautiful countries. I'd cover anything considered entertainment. It was honestly a dream come true. Okay, it was no over seas correspondent, but it was amazing!

A good time for morning finally came, so I took a nice, hot shower. Brodie was still asleep on the portable child-bed I bought her last month. Unlike most children, she loved to sleep. For me, that was a good thing.

By the time I was finished with my shower, it was ten o'clock. I picked out a pair of tight, but comfortable light blue and white jeans, a stripped button-down shirt and a tight pink hoodie. For shoes, I went with black converse.

I wanted to look nice, and respectable, but also like me.

I made my way downstairs and went directly to the kitchen. "Brodie Moon!" I hissed, "What are you doing with a pizza on your plate?"

She laughed. I inched closer to her breakfast and found ice cream with sprinkles on top of it. "Grandma said I could have it." She said, pointing a finger at mom.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Honey, I was going to make you frenchtoast. Doesn't frenchtoast all cut up with powered sugar sound better?"

"Maybe for dinner."

"Rory, who gives their daughter the middle name 'Moon'? Why not something practical?" mom asked.

"I like astronomy. The moon is beautiful, and so is Brodie. Didn't you already ask me this when I told you her name?"I eyed mom and got another cut of coffee. It tasted bad. I guess this is the rest from six hours ago. "Listen, mom, I'm going to go for a walk. See if there's anyplace hiring for work and then look at the newspapers."

"Why not take some time off? Just for today. Have a nice, relaxing day of eating, movies, laughing, talking about boys..."

I cut her off. "We're not teenagers you know. There is a real world and I'm dying to feel like I'm a part of it, again."

"Okay, okay. Tell the real world I said hello!" she laughed. I nodded, and kissed Brodie's forehead.

Okay, where to start? Well, I love the bakery, I could always choose to work there. Or the bookstore; I used to work there when I was a teenager, books are still one of my favorite loves. The car shop is definetely a no because I have no knowledge of automobiles. God, is there anything to do in this town? Strolling down the sidewalk even further, I bumped into some old faces. They were in a hurry and I don't even think they noticed I was there. I tried to wave but there was no use. Maybe I'll see them later.

I let the memories of my childhood flood my mind; it's amazing how a hometown can do that. Everything that was slightly new; the paint, a new addition to a home.. I can remember all of it. I remember exactly how Stars Hollow used to be. I gave so many town tours to visitors and tourists, and then the new neighbors.

Lost in my sea of memories, someone finally did notice my existance. "..Rory?"

"Dean! Hi." I smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review. Please? =) if i have time tonight, I will post chapter three, if not it'll be tomorrow morning/afternoon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews ****That Don't Make me a Bad Guy****, ****Curley-Q****, ****JoPoGirlsKickAss****, and ****Jess****!**

**To Jopo**** - Yes, Lane is married and has kids. Emily and Richard will be in this and be a pain =)  
Brodie's dad probably won't be too important because he wasn't a GG character, and he died. But I will totally get into who he was and how he died and the impact it had on Rory.**

**Title: **Broken Mirror

**Characters: **Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes, Dean Forrester, Jess Mariano, and several other appearances by the regular television show cast. Then there's the characters I made up.

**Rating: T - **It may switch up. I'll change the rating if it does, and mention it.

**Summary: **Rory Gilmore, twenty-seven year old mother found herself in a horrible position: no job and with a kid. She had absolutely no money, and nowhere to go. Other than Stars Hollow, that is. All the stress is taking a big toll on Rory, and often makes her ill.

With the help of her coffee-addicted, free spirit mother, Lorelai, and her fiance Luke Danes, Rory is able to pick up the pieces and finally provide a safe enviornment to let her daughter grow up. The financial issues are also in the clear.

When things finally start to look up, her life takes a spiral toll to places she didn't even expect!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or the cast. I own a few select characters, but if you're new to the GG world, go to IMDb and look up who the real characters are and then you'll know which I made up and which I'm using =). The events taken place in this story are fictional and does not/has not happened in the 'reality' of the television program, Gilmore Girls, or the lives of the characters they portray.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I felt like an idiot. I wanted to get out there and see some familiar faces; feel like I once did when the world was proud to say 'I know Rory Gilmore and she's my neighbor' or something along the lines of that.

I didn't intend to bump into Dean, a person who can make me fume with anger and feel nervous all at the same time.

"Rory, God. It's been so long!" he hugged me.

I hugged him back after an awkward second to be polite. "Yes, yes it has. How have you been?"

"Good, I've been great. Work's amazing, I went back to school. You were so right when you pushed me to go back, by the way."

"I'm glad" I sighed, slightly disappointed. Sure, I was happy for his success and that he's doing so well, but why am I the only failure? I noticed his face and hair. You could tell he's aged, but his features still show the same shy-boy Dean. "Nice, uh, furry face" I pointed at his facial hair and laughed.

He rubbed his chin and made a cocky face. "Thanks, Rory. I'm working on a full beard."

I squealed. "Attack of the..the uh.. Those people with the long beard and black coats!"

He just smiled and looked at me up and down. It made me feel self concious. I was probably so thin it looked horribly gross and unhealthy. Sure I was on the poor side for a while but I still ate. Just not as much as I should have. My priority was Brodie and her needs.

"You know, you look beautiful, still!" He cooed.

His voice was so low and husky. Why did he have to whisper that in my ear? "Dean, I'm so sorry, but I should be getting back to my daughter." I emphasized the word 'daughter'.

"Wait! How is Brodie doing? I'm such a jerk, I should have asked about her."

"Brodie's great, but probably missing her mom by now. We don't spend a whole lot of time apart from eachother."

I smiled at Dean and began walking away. "Rory, can we maybe, uh, have coffee sometime? Just to talk?"

I stopped and took a huge breath. "Sure, Dean. Why not?" I walked directly home after that. Dean was a nice guy, it's just.. Why does he..? Wait, is he still attracted to me? Oh God. I just want to be alone, get on my feet and move back out into the world. Of course with Brodie in my arms.

I do not want a reason to want to stay here, other than my unconditional love for mom and Luke.  
I couldn't go directly in the house, so I just sat on the front porch steps and picked petals off of a flower I saw on the railing. "He loves me, he loves me not" I repeated with each fallen petal. "..And he loves me" I sighed.

"Mommy!" Brodie swung the front door open and jumped into my lap. "Who loves you and loves you not?"

"No one, babe. I was just pretending like I was a kid again." I kissed her cheek and moved a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Stop covering such a beautiful face!" I smiled.

She stuck out her tongue and made a face, shaking her head shortly afterwards. "Mommy's got a crush, mommy's got a crush."

"Mommy's got a crush?" Mom came outside in the middle of this chant.

"I do not have a crush, Brodie. Mom." I looked at both of them.

"Mommy and her crush sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I lightly tapped my forehead as mom and Brodie finished the rest of their little number in unison. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Mommy with a..."

"Okay! Enough!" I said slightly louder than I intended. Brodie hopped off my lap and ran into the house. "Brodie, honey! Please come back here."

I felt terrible. I did this to her all the time. I'd yell at her and raise my voice. I never meant to do that or to scare her, it's just my stress.

"What was that about, Rory? She's only five, she doesn't know any better."

"And what about you, mom? I don't need you antagonizing those litle immature moments." I fumed.

She sighed and looked hurt. "If she didn't have someone like me to make her laugh and feel care-free, she'd end up like you: worlds load of stress and too young to handle it all. She needs to see life can be fun and not just stress and finances."

"That's what my life is! She knows I love her."

"Yeah, but for how long will she keep forgiving you? She doesn't understand no matter how hard you try to explain to her that her mommy can't provide what her daughter needs." Mom shut the front door and left me on the steps.

I knew she couldn't hear me, but still I felt the need to say something. "I do provide for her! I can! Blame me for getting layed off!"

I sighed heavilly. Take a breather, Rory. Just breathe. Count to ten. Good, now count to forty. Breathe. I decided to go inside and fix the damaged I had just caused.

"Mom, listen. I'm sorry. I was just stressed out." I apologized

"Hun, it's okay. You just have to understand the toll your having on Brodie. She was talking to me and to me it semms.."

"What, your a shrink now?"

"Rory. She's really upset when your upset. She doesn't talk about it with you because you were always working. Now she just doesn't know how to open up to you."

I wanted to cry. She was always my life, my strength. She was the reason to not give up in the past. And now she was too confused to know she could talk to me. And the world's biggest award for greatest mother goes to... Anyone who isn't Rory Gilmore.

"I was just mad because of Dean, okay. He asked me to go out with him for coffee, and it..I don't know, okay."

"He still likes you?" Mom asked, astonished.

"I suppose so, the way he was checking me out. I'm not ready to date and I do not want to date him."

"So don't, then."

"But then I feel all nervous around him, and I only feel nervous around guys if I like them."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, gently touching my hair.

"I guess I'll go with him. I need a break, anyway."

"Just don't forget why your here. Don't do anything you will regret!" she said sternly, before getting up to exit the room.

I guess she was refrencing to sex or something. Dean and I couldn't ever have a normal relationship after he cheated on his wife with me. I remember things seemed so hard then. It was only hard because I made it that way, though. I wanted Dean, but not for love. For feeling. I wanted to love him the way he loved me, but I couldn't. My heart belonged to that unreliable, dark haired boy with brown eyes that looked at you with pain and hurt, excitement and passion. Two weeks after I had shut that boy out of my life, I made the biggest mistake I could have ever made; sleeping with Dean. I wanted to say yes, I wanted to run away with Jess but I couldn't trust him. Could any girl on the planet actually blame me for saying no? If I had said yes, I wouldn't have had my Brodie Moon, I know I made the right choice without a second thought.

"Mommy, are you still angry with me?" Brodie hid behind the wall, only peaking up at me with her big, blue eyes.

"Baby, come here." I smiled. "Come here." I patted my lap. She obeyed and waited for me to lift her up and set her down on my legs. "I'm never angry with you. I only lost my temper because I was confused."

I saw a tear stream down her cheek and I wiped it away. hugging her, I whispered soothing thoughts and hummed little melodies into her ear.

"Mommy, I wish you'd stop yelling at me."

"I promise, I'll never yell at you again. I'm so sorry I've hurt you, Brodie Moon. I never ever meant to hurt you. You know I love you, baby star."

"I love you, mommy" she twisted her little arms around my neck and squeezed tightly.

Things were going to be okay. I know that for sure.

**XxX_____-----That night-----______XxX**

I wiped away the apple sauce on Brodie's face and laughed at her. She tends to fall asleep face first in her food dish.

"Hey, look!" mom called across from me. "Dun, dun dun dun dun dun. Bl-ah!"

"Mom, you watch too much Jim Carrey." I watched her peel chicken skin and cover her face with it. "Never again will you watch The Cable Guy."

She tried to speak without it falling off and smiled. "Okay, I can't tell a lie. I will watch The Cable Guy, tonight!" she announced.

"Is Brodie okay over there, Ror? I don't want her to wake up with a carrot shoved halfway up her nose." Luke observed

"She's fine. When she's had a long day she falls asleep in her food. Most children at this age do it." I looked at my watch for the time. "Shoot, mom can you please give her a bath when she wakes up? I should be home before it's her bedtime."

"Sure hun, should i just leave her there, though?"

"Nah, give her another ten minutes and just move her to the couch. Please clean her face afterwards though, or you'll be finding food in the couch."

"There's already food in the couch" Luke mumbled.

"What was that, honey?" mom asked, trying to be a stern housewife.

I laughed and kissed Brodie's forehead.

Okay, the coffee shop, seven tonight. Seven is taking forever to get here, considering it's six forty-nine.

I paced around the area outside of the coffee shop. I didn't know what to expect to know and what I was in store for.

_____________________________________________________________

**New chapter up tomorrow, depending on how many reviews I get tonight/tomorrow!**

**I know my update it later than I intended but at least I got it up today =)**

**I was helping my friend - he just opened a website to host people for free and I created an account for fanfiction and now I'm trying to hold a contest over there. Had me a little busy today but luckily I could type this up.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. =)**

**I love you guys for reviewing so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry.. I know it's been a while! I got sick for a few weeks (have year-round allergies? They suck!) and my birthday just passed on the 13th. haha.**

**Thanks for the comments on my 3rd chapter!! I've had to devote my time into a very long voting and radio calling/emailing session, but I am back and ready to write.. Err, I mean type! :]**

**Title: **Broken Mirror

**Characters: **Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes, Dean Forrester, Jess Mariano, and several other appearances by the regular television show cast. Then there's the characters I made up.

**Rating: T - **It may switch up. I'll change the rating if it does, and mention it.

**Summary: **Rory Gilmore, twenty-seven year old mother found herself in a horrible position: no job and with a kid. She had absolutely no money, and nowhere to go. Other than Stars Hollow, that is. All the stress is taking a big toll on Rory, and often makes her ill.

With the help of her coffee-addicted, free spirit mother, Lorelai, and her fiance Luke Danes, Rory is able to pick up the pieces and finally provide a safe enviornment to let her daughter grow up. The financial issues are also in the clear.

When things finally start to look up, her life takes a spiral toll to places she didn't even expect!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or the cast. I own a few select characters, but if you're new to the GG world, go to IMDb and look up who the real characters are and then you'll know which I made up and which I'm using =). The events taken place in this story are fictional and does not/has not happened in the 'reality' of the television program, Gilmore Girls, or the lives of the characters they portray.

______________________________________________________________________________

It's already after seven. After seven and Dean is not here. Dean is always on time, especially when we plan to meet up. Huh, maybe I am reading way too much into this.

It's not like I even really want to be here. Do I? Nah!

It's just nice to be out of the house and not revolve some of my time around the issues that I have to deal with. Maybe tonight I can smile and for just a second, remember that life was once great. It's not bad now, but far from great.

I grabbed a chair in the corner, far from the rest of the tables. It was a small, intimate area in the even smaller area squeezing in at least 30 tables with two chairs at each end.

"Rory, Hi. I'm so sorry I'm late!" Dean hurried over to the chair opposite of me. "I got caught up doing something and lost track of time."

"It's alright, Dean. I came a little early, Brodie fell asleep so I figured it's best to sneak away while she slept." he chuckled lightly. "So.. how is life?"

it felt like a dumb question but really, I was a little curious.

"Life's...hard." He paused, "But times always change. And sometimes for the better."

He leaned a little closer to me, and put his hand ontop of mine. I instantly looked down, but rather than pull my hand away, I smirked.

"And is life getting any...better, for you?"

"At this moment, yes."

He smiled a full-teeth grin, and I only kept the same sly smirk and he laced our fingers together. Just as soon as it happened, it stopped with the interruption of Kirk. Boy, he really does work everywhere!

"Hello young ones, coffee? Pie? I made this delicious pumpkin pie today. Well, okay, I didn't exactly make it, I had help."

I eyed Kirk, and crossed my arms. "Okay, I didn't actually make it. Mother did, I only put the white powder on top. Happy?"

I laughed and ordered a slice of the pie, and a large cup of coffee. Dean, on the otherhand, ordered nothing.

"Not hungry?" I questioned

"No, not really." He leaned his chin on his knuckles, as Kirk brought me a small glass plate, and a very delicious looking slice of pie. "I thought we could share!" Dean grabbed my fork and took a huge bite.

"Ha ha" I stuck my tongue out. "Funny! Hey Kirk, where's the coffee?"

He struggled with something over on the opposite side of us. "It's coming up in a moment, miss! The coffee maker doesn't seem to like me."

Silence caved in on Dean and me. He eyed people walking by, and checked his cell phone every few minutes. I must have gotten extremely boring over the years.

"Expecting a hot date anytime soon?" He began to cough.

"Wh-What?"

"Just..Your cell. You keep looking at it." I giggled

"Oh. No, nothing like that. Habit, I guess."

"Bad habit," I noted, " do that during an important work meeting or in front of your boss, could get your ass unemployed."

He stared at me. Did he understand what I said? Do I have cream on my face from that stupid pie? Oh no! Something's in my teeth, right? There is! I stormed through my little purse, while remaining to look lady-like and found my mirror. To play it cool, incase there was actually nothing in my teeth, I grabbed a visibly pink lip gloss and coated my lips. Luckily during the lip gloss session, I found nothing wrong with my face or inside my mouth.

"I was joking about the work, unemployed, bad habit thing. Just so you know." I smiled. "Well, half joking."

Dean smiled and began talking about his life, work.. Everything I wish I could have had all these years. Well, what a long night this will be.

**XOXOXOX-- BACK IN THE GILMORE HOUSE --XOXOXOXO**

"Think you should give her a bath, now?" Luke asked, as Lorelai approached the kitchen counter.

"I will, hun. We're having so much fun right now! You should join us." she smiled

"Well, I dont want to be too tired out later, when we have our own fun." He kissed her right behind her ear.

"Ohhh! Grandma, he's got cooties. He's a boy!" Brodie latched onto Luke's leg. He laughed and walked into the livingroom, with Brodie sitting on his shoe.

Lorelai leaned on the side of the wall watching every smile, laugh and little interaction Brodie and Luke shared. She sighed. Oh how nice it'd be to have another child. Afterall, Rory was the best first child you could ever get. But would having a second child be as easy, in terms with raising it?

Luke would be a wonderful father, no doubt. Still, she kept her thoughts inside. She knew Luke very well; the best, in fact. But would he want to be a father?

Sure, he had April but he didn't see her grow up. He hadn't even known of her existance until she was twelve.

More sighs. Lorelai can easily just enjoy the sight in front of her - her love and life, and her granddaughter.

**XOXOXOXOXO-- BACK WITH RORY --XOXOXOXOXO**

Nine o'clock was just about to hit, and although this evening was pleasant, I knew I had responsibilities back at home and I should tend to them.

Dean eyed me, not in suspicious or weird ways, but in a loving way. Was he worried?

"Dean, I'm so sorry but I should really be getting back home." I stood up and pushed my chair in under the table.

"Are you sure? It's still pretty early." He looked at his watch.

"Yes, early for us, but not my kid." I smiled

"Right." He sighed. "I could walk you home if you want?"

"No, it's okay. Thank you for this wonderful evening." I walked over and gave him a quick hug. "Talk to you another time."

The walk home was long and tiring. My feet tread the ground below me, and my head was pointed to the ground. I managed to block out the light giggles of children, noisy arguements from newly married couples and soft conversations from the older couples who had been through good and bad for years much longer than before my life had even begun.

I sighed. Often I wondered how I even got through the day. Without Brodie, I don't think I would have made it too far.

I slowly climbed up each porch stair, and got a glimpse of tattered pages, each with lots of colors mixing together. Smiling, I remembered she accidentally dropped her coloring book in the bathtub and they all began to tear at the corners, even after the book had dried.

As quietly as possible, I unlocked the door and put my coat on the rack.

"Hey Luke."

"Rory, hi. Your mom's upstairs giving Brodie a bath."

"Little late, isn't it?"

"Yes, well, Lorelai and Brodie were having a fun girls night and then Brodie sat on my shoe. Wherever I walked, she was still sitting on my foot, latched onto my leg. So it took a little while." He smiled.

That's my girl! i laughed a little and went straight for the bathroom upstairs. Waiting by the door, i listened to a little of the conversation mom and Brodie were having.

"So, what if a duckie marries a cow?" she asked

"Then the duckie will have one big husband." Lorelai whispered.

"No, the cow is the wife!"

They both began to laugh. I decided it was okay to walk in, now.

"Mommy!" Brodie shouted, almost jumping out of the tub.

"No, no, stay in the tub, I'll come to you." I smiled, and walked over to hug my soaking daughter. "So I take it we had a long night?" I asked mom.

"A fun night." she corrected.

"Ahh yes, a fun night. A night filled with chocolate syrup, whip scream and holding onto luke's leg for dear life?" I tickled Brodie's neck and sides. "I can take it from here if you want to go to bed, mom."

She smiled and politely said that I should go to bed, and that she can handle Brodie. I nodded, kissed Brodie's forehead and went downstairs to attempt to sleep.

I'm happy Brodie and mom have such a strong relationship this soon. It could really be a good thing.

Already it's ten o'clock, I should really get some sleep. Closing my eyes, all I could see was a field of grass. Grass, flowers, bright rays of sun beaming in my eyes. Am I dreaming, or is this what I think is relaxing? Either way, I don't want to open my eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Please keep reviewing! =)**

**I'm going to try to put up a new story tonight sooo.. Please check out my profile later tonight to see if I got it up. It's almost 9 PM and I still have to walk all of my dogs... And it's raining out. Blahh.**

**Again, I'm going to be updating as much as I can.**

**I'm trying to find school, and I may have to go to school to Pennsylvania after I do more research on it, so time may be limited. (But that won't be anytime soon, so nothing to really worry about yet!)**

**I'm also thinking of taking up a writing class if I can find one during the summer... I'd love to write an actual book. It's always been a dream of mine to do it, and I wouldn't expect it to hit "Twilight" success but... Well, anyways, keep reviewing and please keep reading.**

**I'm soo excited to get into a pairing for Rory. I don't want to rush too into it, though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, yeah, I know. new story not up yet. I'm still writing it. I think all of you that, like me, love Jess Mariano, hopefully you'll like the new story.  
I think it's better taking time to write then trying to time-schedule everything because than my chapters/stories may lack in detail and sometimes suck even more than they already do. **

**Those of you who were curious on a certain someone i left undescripted will find out a little more about him. I'll give you a hint. He is half the reason of Brodie's existence. Okay.. Now I'll shut up and let you actually read the new chapter.**

**Title: **Broken Mirror

**Characters: **Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes, Dean Forrester, Jess Mariano, and several other appearances by the regular television show cast. Then there's the characters I made up.

**Rating: T - **It may switch up. I'll change the rating if it does, and mention it.

**Summary: **Rory Gilmore, twenty-seven year old mother found herself in a horrible position: no job and with a kid. She had absolutely no money, and nowhere to go. Other than Stars Hollow, that is. All the stress is taking a big toll on Rory, and often makes her ill.

With the help of her coffee-addicted, free spirit mother, Lorelai, and her fiance Luke Danes, Rory is able to pick up the pieces and finally provide a safe enviornment to let her daughter grow up. The financial issues are also in the clear.

When things finally start to look up, her life takes a spiral toll to places she didn't even expect!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or the cast. I own a few select characters, but if you're new to the GG world, go to IMDb and look up who the real characters are and then you'll know which I made up and which I'm using =). The events taken place in this story are fictional and does not/has not happened in the 'reality' of the television program, Gilmore Girls, or the lives of the characters they portray.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Okay. This seriously has to be a dream. Life has never been this bright, this... Magical. Not for many years. _

_Everyone in the city are outside smiling and waving. The trees whispered slowly, swaying back and fourth. I hadn't even noticed the baby hugging my arms, her face buried in my neck. I laughed softly. My Brodie, the ultimate sleeper. I felt an arm draped around my shoulders, their thumb rubbing light circles on the top of my arm. There he was, my love. He smiled at me, and lovingly kissed my cheek. We continued to walk down the road, as one small, but very happy family._

_It reminded me of The Wizard of OZ in a weird sort of way. All the little munchkins laughed and sung, and even followed Dorothy down the yellow brick road. The difference is this wasn't OZ, and these people weren't singing, candy loving munchkins and I certainly wasn't walking down a yellow brick road to the Wizard. I am happier than Dorothy was. Just as soon as the bliss began, it ended. A crash of thunder raddled the sky, and several quick bolts of lightening flew above and all around me. Brodie cried and I held her even closer, making sure her head was completely covered. I noticed the arm tearing away from my shoulders and saw my love was nowhere to be found. I screamed his name, and cried. Suddenly, everything was over._

"Damn it!" I breathed heavily, quickly jumping from my slumber and looking for Brodie. She had fallen asleep on the floor with her coloring books, and I sighed in relief.

I just stared at her, and began to weep. The salty tears burst and soon enough, I could taste them on my lips. I always wiped them away before my shirt was stained with tears, but the disgusting salty taste would forever remain in my mouth, long after brushing my teeth and scrubbing my tongue vigorously. It was like a memory repeating over and over, one that wouldn't let me forget. Crying. A simple action all of us do, it's like torture for me. My stomach gets tied in knots, and my chest becomes tight. I cry even harder, most times, because I can't find enough strength to breathe and I become light-headed.

I tried to find a seat, and breathe slowly. I counted to ten and still I couldn't catch my breathe. I tried to focus on my hands, steady them. Breathe. In and out. All the while, I never noticed my mother standing nearby, full of worry. I looked at her, and nodded my head to her gesture to accompany her to the kitchen. She pulled out a chair, and asked me to sit down. She sat in the chair opposite of me.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." I apologized sincerely. She gave me a questioning look. "It was just a bad dream, that's all."

"Just a bad dream?" She continued to question me. "About what?"

Boy she had to make me talk, didn't she. I don't want to talk. I gritted my teeth. "It wasn't about anything. I don't even understand it myself. It was all happy and bright, then a storm happened and I was alone with a crying baby. All the happy people beside me disappared and I was all alone." I sniffled a little.

"Hun, is this about... You know?" She tried to find a delicate way to ask me.

"You know, as in my daughter's father? Some-what, yes."

"You never talk about him. I barely even know anything about who he was."

"What should I say? It's not like I can get "Ma, we all went on vacation and T found this great job! Everything's wonderful and we'll visit soon'. He's been gone for five years so I really have nothing to say."

Often times, I sounded bitter when I spoke of him, but really, I was just trying to hide the pain. When I first learned of his death, I refused to cry. I knew after one tear, more tears would come. And then what if the tears never stopped? Brodie was an exact replica of her father, but female, of course. I would not be one of those parents who neglected their kid because their significant other passed.

"Well, how exactly did you meet? I know what your first date was like, and your engagement night but.. There's just so much I don't know about my granddaughter's father."

I could tell she didn't want to push me, but... No matter how sincere and considered she tried to sound, I wanted to snap. She's never lost someone the way I have, how in the world could she know what I'm feeling? How could she ever sympathize with me? She really couldn't.

She looked at me and knew I was hiding behind an invisible wall. One no one has been able to break through, yet. "Have you ever spoken of him? At all? Even to Brodie?"

"Of course I've told Brodie about him. She'll never get the chance to know him, I can at least tell her everything about him."

"She's the only one, though, right? That knows about him?"

I nodded.

"Please talk to me, Rory. Please? You need to get everything out in the open if you want to start over."

"I don't want to start over!" I slammed my fist against the wooden table. "I just want things to go back... As they were." I frowned.

She slid her hand across the table and for a moment, placed her hand over mine. She asked me to express my feelings, and said it'd help me. She was my mother, after all, and I almost forget that she was my best friend and the one person I could never doubt. I sighed, and she held my hand tigether.

"So.. This is how it all started...."

_People never doubted my reading skills. They always encourage you to read, rather than watch TV, but why is it these books piled up against the wall are heavier than a TV and two hundred DVDs? they should have shopping carts in this damn place, because I'll break my back trying to hold all of this._

_I decided to leave my books, making sure they were in an unpopulated area of the store, and ask an employee at the front counter for help._

_"But I paid for that! I just paid you for these six books," the young man argued with the cashier, "and now I'd like to go home to actually read them."_

_"Sir, I'm sorry but I'll have to get my manager. The reciepts aren't printing and it's policy we give them out after each purchase, even if you throw them out right after you leave."_

_He sighed, and put a hand through his hair in frustration. I giggled quietly. He turned around and eyed me, like he wanted to jump me and smack me with a horrible book._

_I stopped and straighten my back, coughing slightly._

_"Hi" He grinned. "Thank you for laughing at me, by the way."_

_"Hello, to you too. And really it was not problem." I smiled, shacking his hand._

_"So.. You have no books. Couldn't find anything of interest?"_

_"Oh no, on the contrary. I found so many that it seems I wouldn't even be able to bring them to the register. I just came up to ask someone for help."  
_

_He eyed me and asked where I left the books. He saw in the direction I pointed and went to grab them. He gave my his bag of books as he walked passed. I walked quickly behind him._

_"No, it's okay. You really don't have to do that!" I saw him lift the books with ease. "Those are really heavy, i'm warning you. They might hospitalize you, or even kill you. Who'd want that?"_

_He laughed at me, and smiled for a minute. He brought them to the register for me, and said goodbye. I fixated on him, even as he turned his back to me and headed for the door. I wanted to kick myself for not asking his name, or anything. Ugh!_

_"Hello miss, will this be all?" the cashier startled me, and I nodded my head violently. "Oh, where is that young man? Did you see him leave here?"_

_"Y-yes. He just left."_

_The cashier sighed in frustration, and rung up all of my books._

_"Thank you, miss. That will be two hundred and thirty six dollars."_

_I sighed. How I managed to buy this much in a book store was insane. I gave an extra four and declined the change. I smiled politely, and struggled out the door._

_"Hey, need a helping hand? After all, that's what dear citizens like myself." He smiled up at me, leaning near the store's door._

_"Did you wait on me?" I blushed. I blushed even more when he nodded. "Well in that case, i'd absolutely love if you could help me carry these."_

_He grabbed a ton of books and put them in his back pack. "Want me to carry more or are you okay? I can carry the entire thing if you want?"_

_As sweet as he sounded, how do I know this guy won't just run off with my new purchases? I politely declined and said it'd be rude of me to make him do that._

_The walk to my house was comfortably silent, and everything around us looked perfect. It was a quiet, sunny day, making things even nicer._

_It wasn't too long of a walk until we were back at my house, and the occasional conversations we had made the time feel like it passed in thirty seconds or less._

_He walked me up the porch stairs and handed me the books from his bag._

_"Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank you for the help."_

_"You're name would be a start."_

_"Right, sorry. It's Rory."_

_"Well Rory. How you can repay me is easy." he smiled. "You seem very interesting. I'd hate if I never got the chance to know you better, so.. Will you care to go to dinner with me? Say tonight?" He asked softly._

_I knew I was blushing. It's bad when you feel your cheeks getting hot without physically touching them. "Can I know your name before I accept a date with a stranger?"_

_"It's Toryn."_

_"Toryn," I smiled, "we have a date."_

_He smiled and said he'd come by eight, if it was okay with me. I nodded, and he gently touched my hand._

_At that moment, I knew I had fallen in love. Cliche, yes, but.. This romance being cliche wouldn't bother me in the slightest bit._

Mom listened to every word, analyzed every detail of the beginning of my story. She was thirsty for more, and I was willing to talk.

_Our date was beautiful. He took me on a walk through gorgeous, almost secret-like locations. I figured they must have been a secret because everything was so beautiful. How could people not have wanted to be there every waking minute?_

_he held my hand through the entire walk, and finally I saw a fairly large sized blanket and a basket. Yup, this was completely cliche, I admit it. But the only people who are judging this will be the ones who aren't on this date with the very cute Toryn, who made me a picnic dinner. I smelt lasagna and biscuits, and fresh-baked brownies and cookes. I smiled widely when I saw the supply of coffee. Either I must have come off as a strong addict, or he, too, is addicted to coffee and find it the most important thing in the morning._

_He led me to the blanket, and began taking out the food._

_"I hope you like this stuff. The reason i asked you out so late was because I prefer to make home-cooked meals than going to an extravegent restaurant with asshole waiters, waiting forthy five minutes to get the wrong order na dhaving to over tip. Plus, I think I cook better than their 'trained professionals', if I do say so myself."_

_I laughed. "Well, someone must have had bad eating out expirences."_

_He stuck his tongue out at me and handed me a plate of lasagna. He was right - he IS better than those professional chefs. _

_We ate and talked for hours. It was already long after dark, but I didn't care. We had so much in common, and by this time, we were laying on the blanket staring up at the trees and the stars. Toryn let go of my hand, and I felt a pout soon to come on. However, to my surprise, he nudged me a little and put his arm around my shoulders. His arms arm slid across my waist. I looked up and smiled as we met eachother's eyes, and I grabbed onto his hand._

_That night, we had the most amazing kiss. It wasn't just a 'first date, you were cool let's hang again' kiss. It was a kiss that explored the possability of us not wanting to leave eachother than night. It was a kiss that left a lasting memory, a lasting touch and taste._

Mom teared a little. Romances always made her cry. Happy tears, of course. She used to mock them, but after she married Luke, she knew why people acted so dumb and weird while being in love. I went on to discuss the rest of our relationship before he proposed. We had dated a year, and things couldn't be greater. We completed eachother's lives and I couldn't imagine it any other way.

I remember it so clearly, as if the memory repeating in my mind was playing on a screen infront of my face.

_Our one year anniversary had passed two months ago, and since then, I was pretty much on cloud nine. _

_Toryn decided to surprise me with concert tickets, and backstage passes. All he told me was he knew a guy who knew a guy and he scored big. He never lied and never gave me a reason to doubt him or worry, so I believed every word._

_We spent hours at and near that venue for the concert. We have gone to several concerts but that, by far, was the best one Toryn and I went too. At least I'd like to think so._

_After we met the band and had a few drinks, he drove us back to his apartment which was slowly becoming our apartment. He slid the key in and let me walk in the door first. I switched the lights on and threw my jacket on the nearest chair. I was going to ask Toryn if we could sit on the balcony, but right as I turned around his lips crashed onto mine. I quickly took in the kiss and tried to take it further. We have had sex before, but not in a month so naturally I had thought that's what he had in mind. Instead, his smiled and lit up a few candles. He suggested that I take a shower, and I completely agreed. Being at a concert, even if you don't jump and sweat, you come up with a ton of weird smells reaking off of your clothes. _

_I went to his bedroom and grabbed a spare outfit i had left, and quickly jumped in the shower. I didn't want to take too long so I skipped washing my hair and only rubbed in conditioner when I was finished._

_Walking out of the bathroom, I noticed all but the kitchen light was on. I saw the balcony door open and decided to see if Toryn was out there. He sat with a smile, candle's lit on the railing and on the table. The small cot had blankets covering them, and fluffy pillows. They must be new._

_I sat beside him, and he took in my hands._

_"You know I love you, don't you?" He whispered against my lips. _

_I mumbled and nodded my head, and he kissed me softly._

_He left go of one hand and reached for something behind it. It was a small, purple velvet box. I gasped at the sight of it. He opened it up, and continued to hold on to one of my hands._

_"Rory Gilmore, you've been the light in the darkness of my life. You have been the missing piece inside my heart. I know without your unconditional love and support, I wouldn't be as good a man as I am right now. You love me, huh?"_

_I smiled and nodded quickly. I opened my mouth to speak but I think my voice fell in the pit of my stomach, so i let him continue._

_"Rory, babe, will you marry me?"_

_I started to cry, but I smiled, so he knew I was happy. I still couldn't speak but I managed to say yes, and he quickly put the ring on my finger. We kissed instantly, and then I found out why there were new pillows and why so many blankets had been layed out on the cot beside us._

"So that's when you got pregnant, right?" Mom asked.

"Yes. We had a lot of.. You know.. around that time, but the doctor said that it was that night I was blessed with little Brodie's being inside of me. When I told Toryn, he was so ecstatic. He kissed me constantly, and always asked how I felt. He took care of me all throughout the pregnancy, but you already knew that. I smiled at the old memories. Five years is a long time, but really, it isn't.

Skipping through the painful agony of having a child, I had no problem talking about what happened later that night.

_Brodie was asleep in my arms, and Toryn leaned against the doorframe, smiling at his family. Us. I couldn't help but smile back. I had no idea that in a little over a year, we'd be a family, and have a child. It was so surreal but I couldn't be more happy. We actually named her after the vocalist for The Distillers, only we decided to change the spelling. Mom and Luke visited all throughout that day, popping in with baby items, food and anything else I might want. It was really great. I was prepared for the new changes in my life, and I was ready to be married. Toryn assured me I'd be a great mother, and we'd be an amazing family. He's never once lied to me, so I had no choice but to take his word on it._

_He stayed with me the night Brodie was born, holding me and letting me get my rest. He was the perfect man, and amazing fiancee. And I knew instantly, he'd be the best father any kid could ever hope for._

________________________________________________________________________

**Please review more? :)**

**Statistically, plenty of people are reading but not reviewing.**

**Anyways, I'll get more into Toryn's death. It's pretty late, so I hope you guys understood what I was trying to write, clearly.**

**Thanks in advance to those reading this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I figured, why not.. Drinking a Stewarts, let's update Broken Mirror. (ha ha!)**

**Anyway, Twitter account is on my profile! It'll be helpful to know when I update and through that you can offer me ideas on future chapters and I can try to incorporate them in! So if you have Twitter or are thinking about getting one, be sure to follow me :) (If not, you can always add me on MySpace if you want.) But do keep in mind, it's my personal account. I'm not creating individual ones for me and my fanfiction ;)**

**Title: **Broken Mirror

**Characters: **Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes, Dean Forrester, Jess Mariano, and several other appearances by the regular television show cast. Then there's the characters I made up.

**Rating: T - **It may switch up. I'll change the rating if it does, and mention it.

**Summary: **Rory Gilmore, twenty-seven year old mother found herself in a horrible position: no job and with a kid. She had absolutely no money, and nowhere to go. Other than Stars Hollow, that is. All the stress is taking a big toll on Rory, and often makes her ill.

With the help of her coffee-addicted, free spirit mother, Lorelai, and her fiance Luke Danes, Rory is able to pick up the pieces and finally provide a safe enviornment to let her daughter grow up. The financial issues are also in the clear.

When things finally start to look up, her life takes a spiral toll to places she didn't even expect!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or the cast. I own a few select characters, but if you're new to the GG world, go to IMDb and look up who the real characters are and then you'll know which I made up and which I'm using =). The events taken place in this story are fictional and does not/has not happened in the 'reality' of the television program, Gilmore Girls, or the lives of the characters they portray.

______________________________________________________________________________

All night, Toryn's face haunted my mind. I'd look out the window and see his reflection. In the mirror, he'd be looking back at me, a sincere smile played on his face.

Often when the wind blew, I felt his whispers and silently calling my name. Is my life out to get me or am I living the biggest cliche ever written?

Sometimes when Brodie laughed, she sound exactly like him. When she questioned me and crossed her arms over her chest, it was an exact image of Toryn.

I learned to deal with her mannerisms over the years, and it's her that keeps me connected to him. Pictures and video tapes don't compare to a real-life memory, for sure.

Mom went to bed quite a quite a while ago, or so it seemed. She saw that I did enough discussing for tonight, and left me at the table to think. I didn't like to think, but I can't help what enters my mind. Maybe if I just put my head down on the table and try to concentrate on the drip from the sink, I can clear my mind. Drip, drip, drip.. Go to sleep, Rory. Drip, drip. NO! Don't sleep. Must. Stay. Awake! Drip, drip. And that's all I remember.

"Mommy" Brodie shrieked. "Mommy, I'm hungry!"

"Brodie," mom shushed her, "Momma's had a long night. Let her sleep. I'll make you breakfast."

Brodie stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Mom eyed her with a grin. "Okay, grandma."

My eyes opened slightly, every blink came a pound to my head. That's what I get for sleeping on the table - a nice, splitting headache. "mom.. Your cooking breakfast? In what world did I wake up in?"

She smiled over her shoulder from the stove. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because I was lucky if you could convince me the soup Luke made while I was sick as a child was actually made by you."

"Hardy har har" she stuck her tongue out and focused on the pancakes she was flipping. To my surprise, not even burned. "Want some, hun? There'll be extras."

"Maybe later, thanks mom."

I decided I'd take a relaxing, hot shower and spend my day being lazy, roaming the town square. Mom was right last night, I am working too hard and getting too stressed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

After my shower, which needless to say, was very hot and really soothed my back, I grabbed a muffin from off the counter and was halfway out the door.

"Momma, where are you going?" Brodie rubbed her eye slowly.

"Just walking around town. Want to come with?"

She smiled and nodded her head. Leaning against the doorframe, I waited for her to grab her shoes.

"All done!" She smiled, grapsing my hand. I happily took her hand in mine, called out to mom and left.

We spent at least an hour just walking the square, visiting all the little shops I hadn't had the chance to revisit, and stop by Lane's.

_"Lane and Zach are not here. We will be home next week! Leave your junk in the back, or next to the front door if you have a key." _I laughed at seeing the skull and crossbones. Zach's doing, I suppose.

"Miss, excuse us, excuse us, please!"

I grabbed Brodie's shoulders and pulled her to my side. "What's going on?"

"Town event", huffed a young man around his early twenties.

"Figures" I mumbled silently. "Hun, let's sit on that bench where it's safe." I half-joked.

Sitting there in comfortable silence was... Nice. I like sitting down with my daughter, as my mom used to do with me. Only with her, she was going off about how something looked off with where the volunteer citizens moved a cardboard piece, or how the baskets should be arranged from size and not color. Those crazy town events.

"Mommy?" She stared up at me. I stared back with a questioning look. "What happened to my dad?"

"He passed away, baby."

"I know, but.. How? You told me when I was a big girl you'd tell me. I am a big girl, now."

She was right. I did say that and she was a big girl. I was just hoping for another few years. I don't know if she can handle knowing how her father died.

"Alright," I sighed, "It was a few months after you were born. Almost four months. The police said there was no traffic going on in the area, and there were a few eye witnesses."

"Eye witnesses?"

"Yes. People who were not involved in the accident, but saw what had happened. Anyway, your dad was driving by himself. He was on his way to Hartford. You and I were there with mom and your great-grandparents. While he was in some some area in a little tiny inbetween here and Hartford, a car slammed into the side of the car where he was sitting."

Brodie didn't know how to feel. If she should cry, or hug me. I didn't know, but when I saw that little tear follow her shivering lower lip, I started to cry a little, too. But I stopped quickly. "The man who hit daddy was a drunk driver - he drank too much alcohol and went out driving, thinking he's got everything under control but quite evidentally, he didn't. In result, daddy died."

"That's not fair!" Brodie screamed. "How can that man just take my daddy away? He should be burried in the dirt! He shouldn't be allowed to eat pizza and ice cream or watch big bird!"

"He's in jail, honey. He won't be allowed to do any of those things for many, many years." I kissed her forehead, and ran my fingers through her hair.

I didn't want to get into the blood, how long he lived, his last words.. That stuff could be saved later on, if she ever wanted to know in a few years.

I shushed her and let her sit on my lap, face burried in my neck. It had to have been at least fifteen minutes since she stopped ranting about this bad man, and I must admit, she was right. I couldn't see her upset, especially because she didn't understand any of it other than at the end of the day, her father was forever gone.

Brodie spotted an ice cream and other frozen deserts cart a few feet away, and since Luke had been over there, I nodded and allowed her to go get something to eat.

I watched her until she got to Luke, and then I just stared at my shoes like they were something I've never seen before. Getting impatient, I got up to see if Brodie got her food or if she was acting like my mom. Like mom, she always asked every question in the world about each ice cream. I admit, it made me laugh but I just wanted to get out of town now that everyone was outside and working on this unknown town event.

"Brodie" I called gently. "Where are you, jellybean?"

I didnt hear anything after a few seconds, so I called out again.

"Right here, momma!"

I turned around and saw Brodie standing next to Luke, and someone a little shorter. He had dark hair but I couldn't see his face. He wore somewhat tight black jeans and black vans sneakers. I didn't want to look rude, so I approached the three of them.

"Brodie, I think we should.." Mystery familiar man turned around.."Jess?"

"Rory, hey."

"Jess. Hi."

At that moment, I saw how dumb I can really be.

**Yes, I'm bringing Jess into the mix. Please let me know if any of this was confusing. I didn't want to rush it, but I was trying to find a realistic and delicate way on explaining death to a child, and the Jess stuff will pan out later, I promise.**

**Again, if you want to keep up-to-date with when I'll be updating, follow my Twitter or add me on MySpace :)**

**As always, please review and thank you to those that do review and read!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just before you read - some things to clear up so you dont get lost :) Jess knew about Brodie, Toryn their engagement, etc. Everything that happened in the show did take place in the story, only why would I go back to write it? ha ha. Anyway, Jess hasn't seen Rory since Brodie was one, now she is five. They have talked on occasion, but they never spent family holidays together only spoke on the phone every now and then and emailed.**

**Title: **Broken Mirror

**Characters: **Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes, Dean Forrester, Jess Mariano, and several other appearances by the regular television show cast. Then there's the characters I made up.

**Rating: T - **It may switch up. I'll change the rating if it does, and mention it.

**Summary: **Rory Gilmore, twenty-seven year old mother found herself in a horrible position: no job and with a kid. She had absolutely no money, and nowhere to go. Other than Stars Hollow, that is. All the stress is taking a big toll on Rory, and often makes her ill.

With the help of her coffee-addicted, free spirit mother, Lorelai, and her fiance Luke Danes, Rory is able to pick up the pieces and finally provide a safe enviornment to let her daughter grow up. The financial issues are also in the clear.

When things finally start to look up, her life takes a spiral toll to places she didn't even expect!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or the cast. I own a few select characters, but if you're new to the GG world, go to IMDb and look up who the real characters are and then you'll know which I made up and which I'm using =). The events taken place in this story are fictional and does not/has not happened in the 'reality' of the television program, Gilmore Girls, or the lives of the characters they portray.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jess spoke so fast, I did the exact same thing. I knew either I'd talk super slow, or really fast. Which was worse? When I finally caught my breath, and the initial shock of seeing Jess Mariano only feet from me, and only inches beside my daughter, I gained enough control to talk casual, normal sentences.

"What are you doing here?" Maybe I wasn't quite so ready for a conversation, like I thought I was.

He grinned his typical crooked Jess smile, and replied with a sarcastic 'Nice to see you too' tone. His face seem to harden a little. "No, really. It is nice seeing you, Rory."

For a moment, I got lost in those deep, brown eyes of his. He always had charm, and his eyes always pulled me in. I hadn't noticed the crowds of Stars Hollow residents still outside; some watching without missing a single blink of the eye, others who could care less. That is, until my mini me was nudging at my hand, trying to pull me down to her height.

"Momma, who's dat?" Brodie asked, pointing up at Jess, while squinting her eyes.

I smiled at her, and looked at Jess. "He's an.. Old friend of mine." and his grin came back to my words. I could have stood there, smiling like the big doofus I'm sure I looked like, possibly forever.

"Uh, Rory? I think Lor may have wanted you to meet her at Mrs. Kim's." He took his baseball cap off and rubbed the top of his head slowly. "You know your mom - she's got a thing, that has to do with this other thing, and if she doesn't solve this thing, the thing will only get worse and made into a much bigger thing."

Confused, I eyed him and nodded. "Okay, Luke. See you at home?"

He nodded and gave us a wave. I waved back, and gave one last smirk at Jess, while I allowed Brodie to pull me away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So you just smiled at Jess like a big idiot, huh?" Mom laughed at me, full of hysteria.

"It's not funny. I don't know what happened. All I know is, he looks amazing. His voice is still the same, too. Everything about him is the same." I sighed. "Yet so different. I'm so different."

"So is he." Mom countered. "Remember when he was a jerk? Unreliable? Left you? Couldn't even have the nerve to call you - his girlfriend? Now he seems to have changed in the exact opposite direction."

"Ooh, mom liking Jess now? I best go tell Luke." I smiled, slowly skipping to the front door.

"Oh no you will not" She ran up to my side, "best tell Luke." She finished sarcastically.

I laughed and left her to look at some tables while Mrs. Kim served another customer. "Brodie, my mini me?"

"Momma, why do you always give me nicknames?"

"Because your too adorable not to have a thousand names. Normally parents only call their kids by their first name and a special little nickname. I call you a bunch of little things." I tickled her sides and lifted her up. "A lot of those names your grandma used to call me", I whispered into her ear, giving a small kiss to her temple.

She wrapped her little arms around my neck, and buried her face in the collar of my jacket.

I loved the little moments like these. Times like this, I felt like no other mother could beat me in the world. I may not have a lot of money or the greatest parenting skills, but I know my daughter loves me and that's such an incredible feeling. Sure, she's only five and couldn't survive without me, it still makes me feel warm and special inside.

I decided I should help mom pick out her tables and whatever else she decided she 'needed'.

Mom looked over at my slow appearing figure coming towards her and pointed at four tables. I chose the second one out of the bunch. It was smooth and a dark brown wood, it felt cold and looked pretty vintage. Can tables look vintage? This one sure does.

She prefered the third one, and I shook my head in disgust. Simple way to solve things for my mother is to get both. When we disagreed on a food, movie, cd or anything, we'd buy both to make eachother happy.

And this situation was just like all of the others.

She told Mrs. Kim the tables she wanted to purchase, then picked out a few sets of wooden chairs to match with both tables.

"We're going tohave to buy cushions for the seats." Mom told me.

"Yes, wood against the back and underneath your ass isn't all the comfortable." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Okay miss smarty, I hate eating for thirty minutes with a numb tush."

I felt the need to choke on air with her often, bubbly remarks, but I left the giggles locked inside.

While mom signed a few papers, I decided I'd strike up a conversation. "So.. Mrs. Kim," I breathed. "business doing well?"

"Very well." she smiled. "Thank you, Rory."

I nodded and she made her way past me and over to mom's completed documents. "Nice doing busy with ya" Mom smiled.

"Yes, yes Lorelai. You too. I will phone you for your delivery if we run into any problems. We shouldn't but lately, some of the deliverers have been slacking off."

"Thanks Mrs. Kim!" Mom waved. After she shut the door, she whispered that she was surprised Mrs. Kim offered free delivery for the purchases. Normally that's completely unheard of. "Maybe she was getting a little..Happy, lately too. Like she reunited with her Jess?"

"Stop teasing me!" I covered my face with my free hand and laughed.

The ride up was comfortably silent. Mom probably remained quiet for the sake of Brodie, who had been fast asleep in the backseat. Every now and then we made eye contact and smiled to eachother. Life didn't feel so hard anymore. I wish I could forever remain like this - somewhat carefree and along the lines of happy.

But I knew soon I'd have to find a job and work my way all the way to the top, again. Would I ever be able to climb that high again? Will I be kicked down everytime I take a bigger leap in my life?

Shacking my head, I decided not to ruin my good day. I'll always have tomorrow to depress myself, I suppose.

"Luke's here!" Mom squealed.

"Okay. Mom, A. Luke lives here. B. How in the world do you know? He could be at the diner."

She crossed her eyes and looked at me like I was a moron. "Hun, trust me. I bet you forty dollars Luke is in there."

I smiled a little. "Betting with a woman who can predict snow before it's even broadcasted on the weather channel? I think I'll pass."

Unbuckling Brodie's carseat, I made sure to be as gentle as possible to not wake her. I succeeded. Making our way to the front door, I saw Jess sitting on the couch, through the window. Only he wasn't alone, and unless Luke somehow got younger and multiplied, it wasn't Luke either. "Mom, who are they?" I whispered before she unlocked the door.

"Beats me. Probably Jess' friends."

I nodded, and slowly stepped inside. Since all of my belongings were either on or next to the couch, naturally that's where I'd go first. Turning left, towards the livingroom, all of the guys screamed loudly at the TV. Football game. Of course, I rolled my eyes.

At the same moment, Jess looked over and saw me, holding the very sleeping Brodie. "Guys, shut up now. Her daughter's sleeping."

They huffed, but softened their looks when Jess hardened his. This glanced at me, smiled and even waved. I smiled back, and Jess knew I was thanking him.

Rather than kick them out, I decided to have Brodie sleep upstairs, where hopefully the loud noises wouldn't bother her.

She looked like she may have a few more hours left to her nap, so I just left her be, but made sure to check up on here every ten minutes or so.

"Game over?" I asked Jess, sitting on the floor.

"Almost." He got up and pointed to his spot on the couch. I eyed him. "You take it. I can take the floor."

"No, no. Thank you but I'm fine."

He sat back down, and finished watching the game while I surfed the net on mom's laptop. I searched for jobs, but gave up only minutes later. I decided to check my e-mails. Silly of me, but I felt the need to do it anyway.

Huh, what do you know - three new ones. One from Lane, and two from... I sighed. Dean.

I decided to start with Dean's.

Email one:

_Hey Rory. _

_I really had fun the other night. I hope we can do it again sometime! It felt...right, being with you._

_I just hope it doesn't end weird again._

_Dean._

I laughed silently. What makes him think there would ever be another 'again'?

Email two:

_Hi again._

_Listen, I know I already e-mailed you but I'm not sure how to act around you._

_I get the feeling you feel the same way I do, only just as you turn hot, you fall back to freezing cold. Do you care about me? Love me? _

_I wanted to kiss you so badly that night but I didn't want to scare you off. Did you want to kiss me - touch me as much as I wanted to with you?_

_XO_

I shivered. Was it from pure disgust or his constant never giving up?

Sure, I was attracted to him at first glance but I didn't want to be with him. I don't. I can only hope he gets the point.

Onto brighter times with my dear old friend, Lane.

_Rory! Oh My Sweet Pompus!_

_I can't tell you how much I've missed seeing your ugly face! :p_

_You desperately need to email me back. I'll be home in like, under a week! The kids miss you, we miss you._

_Everything with us has been great, I hope to talk to you soon._

_Love you!!_

_Lane_

I smiled and popped her a little note back. I'm looking forward to seeing Lane and her kids. I miss them so much!

By the time I had read my emails and replied to Lane, the guys' game had ended and they were all parting. Except for Jess, that is. They said goodbye to me, after they all said that it was nice meeting me and apologizing for their loudness before. Normally I would have blown them off but they seemed like really sweet guys, and sincerely seemed sorry and not just because they knew Jess would kick their asses if one of them bothered me.

I looked up at Jess, and decided to make small talk. "Staying here?" Oh yeah. I really need to brush up on my speaking skills.

"I can stay at the diner, I know there's not a whole lot of room here. It's just there's even less room in the diner so the plan was to stay here for just tonight." He looked deeply into my eyes, possibly trying to read my mind. "It's okay, right?"

I wanted to laugh. I remember when he barely spoke a word, now it seems you can't just him up. "It's completely okay. I was just wondering, that's all."

It got quiet, and also a tad bit weird, so he asked me if I wanted to sit down. "So... Brodie got bigger since I saw her last."

I laughed a little. "Yeah, that's generally what happens in the first few years of a child's life." I replied sarcastically. "Jess, it's been four years."

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you through the years." He placed his hand over mine. Without thinking, I locked our fingers together.

"It wasn't your place to be there. I was a complete idiot for not coming home sooner. Don't blame yourself for anything I did, or anything that happened."

He leaned into me, and rested his forehead against mine. With his free hand, he tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"She looks exactly like you" he mused. "Has she got a coffee addiction yet?"

I giggled. "I'm working on it, don't you worry."

He smiled and leaned back into me. This time, he kissed my forehead gently, then rested his forehead back against mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked suddenly.

He began to move away quickly, but not unlocking our fingers.

I pulled his face back to mine slowly, and smiled. "I meant here, in Stars Hollow. Not here, this." I pointed my finger from me to him.

"I have a little time off from work. I've tried to visit Luke as often as I can per his request."

"Oh yeah, like you so don't want to be here."

He never bothered to reply, only stare. Not in a mocking way, but in a gentle, caring way. He occasionally rubbed his forehead against mine, and rubbed our noses together.

It was a new side of Jess... And there was no doubt that I liked it. But how much did I really like him? I mean this? No, I mean.. I don't know what I mean.

What would Toryn say? Would he want me to be with another man? Would he feel I'm betraying his love for me and our family?

I am beyond confused, and now my heart is starting to ache.

How would Brodie feel? How could I explain it to her? Jess and I aren't even together, why am I thinking like such a retard?

Interupting my thoughts, Luke asked for Jess' hands for dinner. They had decided to cook together, but wouldn't tell me what it was, only that it was a Danes/Mariano specialty. I accepted the secret and patiently waited for dinner. I was very hungry, afterall.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Is she ever going to stop doing that?" Luke asked, pointing at Brodie who had fallen asleep face first into her food.

"Of course she will." I laughed. "I'm giving her two more years, tops."

"But she'll be seven by then."

"I'm aware." I stuck my tongue out at him, while mom and Jess joined in for a laugh. "Time for me to take miss sleepy upstairs for a bath." I got up and lifted her face off of her plate and began to wipe away sauce from dinner. "Luke, Jess, lasagna was great, by the way! Some of the best I've ever had."

"Here, here." Mom piped in.

"Thanks Rory. Lorelai." they kissed lovingly. Jess turned away and put on a sour expression in my direction, and then stuck his tongue out. I smiled and slowly picked up Brodie and brought her to the tub in the bathroom.

"Dinner was good, I take it?" I asked her

"Very yummy!" she said happily.

"Good."

I washed her off quickly, making sure her hair was completely clean of extra sauce that could have gotten into her hair. It was already late so I helped dress her, brush her hair and teeth, then tucked her into bed. Mom decided she wanted Brodie to sleep in her bedroom with Luke tonight, and I agreed to the offer. Afterall, Brodie loves her grandparents and wants a sleepover with someone. Sleeping in the room of her grandparents is the closest she'll get for a while.

The dishes were washed and everyone had long went to bed after several hours of endless conversations amongst the four of us. We went on about our seperate lives, our memories and hopes for the future. It's been several hours since I've seen anyone in the house. I tried to go on the laptop, watch some TV, write.. Nothing could put me to sleep. I decided to open the curtains and look out at the sky.

As a child, I loved to lay on my bed and look out the window to watch the small, bright dots so far away from me. What was better was laying on a fairly high hill, which gave me a better view of the very large moon and the twinkling stars.

It had become tradition for me to make a wish on a star, even if it wasn't a shooting star. The wishes didn't always come true, but some did.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Jess came over and sat down next to me. I shook my head and continued to look out the window.

Jess draped his arm around my shoulders and gently pulled me to his chest. "I've missed you, you know that right?"

I nodded slowly.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable around me," he continued "I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. You and Brodie. Even if I'm not physically next to you."

I kissed his cheek, whispering that I know.

He rested his forehead on mine like he did earlier today, and leaned in. His lips had no taste, and neither did his tongue. His hair felt softer than it did when we were teenagers, making out on Luke's couch. I knew it was because he didn't wash his hair in gel anymore, but part of me missed that.

I tried not to think about the past, or at all. The kiss deepened, and soon he had me pinned underneath him. His hands slid up my arms, which held the top of the couch for support, and laced our fingers.

Everything became more hot, less clear. Soon I was gasping for air, but didn't want to stop kissing him. For once, something in my life was nothing but pure bliss.

I felt so right to be with him, to be underneath him.

Suddenly, it didn't feel so right anymore.

**I was planning on dividing this up into two chapters but I decided to make a super long one. Those of you who have followed my Twitter know I was writing this and/off for almost four hours tonight. haha.**

**Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and please review =)**

**As always, I love you guys for reading and reviewing!**

**By the way, no he is not raping her. I have a feeling at least one of you thought that. :p**

**Sorry for any typos. I tried to catch them all.**


End file.
